A Warm Place
by KeatonGrin
Summary: GKM Fill- Kurt is an abused cat hybrid taken in by Cooper Anderson, a vet who specializes in hybrids. Cooper helps Kurt heal from the pains of his past. When Cooper's brother Blaine arrives, it's just one more thing to be thankful for. kitty!Kurt, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So! Another **Glee Kink Meme** fill I am working on! Because I really liked the idea of this one! Again I cannot really take credit for the idea. I'm just doing the fill!

**STORY WARNINGS:** Okay... so this is **AU** and features **kitty!Kurt**. This story will have descriptions of **child abuse**. This story will have **malexmale** relationships and therefore contain **sexual content**. If ANY of this meets to your disapproval, please TURN BACK NOW. This story IS NOT for you!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own neither Glee nor the characters.

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**_x x x _**

**Chapter 1**

He hated the cold.

It wasn't just because he was part feline either, thus leaving him more sensitive to the biting chill than normal. It was also what the cold represented—at least for him.

For one Kurt Hummel, not only did the cold signal that winter was upon them, but it also once again drove home that he was unwanted. He wasn't needed. He wasn't worth the trouble his very existence seemed to cause. They had left him all alone to the cold, the sharp chill biting harshly at his exposed skin and sensitive ears. He tried to flatten his cat ears as close to his head as possible in an attempt to protect them as he shivered violently, but it didn't seem to be of much help. The crisp scents of winter stung his sensitive nose and when he tried to breathe through only his mouth, the cold burned at his lungs, leaving him to feel like he was slowly being suffocated. Like he was dying.

It was scary. Of course that was probably why he had been left to the cold winter night, alone and defenseless. They probably wanted him to die so he would _finally_ be out of the way.

Trembling at the thought of dying, he took a quick look around the deserted streets in which he had been left through squinted eyes, trying to keep the freezing winds of the small winter storm at his back as much as possible. When no signs of possible shelter could be seen, he slowly pushed his quaking body from the shivering huddle he had been in, trying to gather warmth, to an odd stooped stance. The thin clothes he had been dumped with did nothing at all to protect him but still he tried to wrap them as tightly around his tiny frame as possible as he took a few tentative steps forward, watery eyes scanning for the best place to go—the place most likely to provide him with needed cover.

As he walked he slowly noticed how the aches from previous injuries and bruises began to pain him even more, now that his body was shivering violently from cold and trying to tighten in on itself. Of how his stomach rumbled hungrily, sapping him of strength with its protests. Of how his breaths started to come more quickly, though he never seemed to be able to draw in enough oxygen with each deep inhale.

That caused him to panic as memories of having seen people struggle for their last breaths came to mind. No. No! This couldn't be happening! Not to him. Sure, he was unwanted and had been left to see this fate, but he wasn't ready. Sudden frantic mewls for help started climbing up his throat before he could silence them. It was a little embarrassing since it was something he hadn't done since he had been a small child, but his body didn't seem to care about that now as he stumbled almost blindly through the storm until he came upon a small alley.

Collapsing into it, trying to find at least temporary relief from the wind, his panic only seemed to grow more when he found himself unable to get back to his feet. His arms trembled weakly as he tried to push himself up from the cold snow he had landed in, but they just wouldn't cooperate. They didn't seem to want to hold his weight anymore. Rolling onto his back so he could sit himself up that way proved to be just as futile.

Tears stung his eyes. Apparently his body was more willing to give in than he was. Well fine. He knew he couldn't do this if his body was against him as well. Curling into a ball he buried his face against his arms to protect his face as much as possible before closing his eyes.

-Chapter 1 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N 2:** If you go to my **Tumblr** at **KeatonGrinFF . tumblr. com **then you will find the link to the original GKM post on LJ if that is something you're interested in. You'll be able to see the original prompt too. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**_x x x_**

**Chapter 2**

This storm sucked.

Such juvenile wording, but it was true. More so because it had come in earlier than expected, bringing in cold winds and more snow. Snow and cold were all well and good, as long as he didn't have to traverse through it, carrying his medical bag and trying to keep hold of his hat from blowing away while also trying to keep his scarf snug against his face. Didn't the weather understand that he had _important_ house calls to sick hybrids to make? That this time of year, his patients really needed him and he had no patience for abrupt storms making it hard to get to them?

No. Of course not. Grumbling at his misfortune in getting stuck in such bad weather he continued carefully on his way back home for the night only to suddenly slip on a well hidden patch of ice. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, quickly allowing him to be able to catch himself somewhat gracefully with an awkward flail of his arms only to realize too late that this meant letting go of his protective scarf and hat. Luckily he managed to capture his scarf before it blew away from him, helped along by the fact that it was wrapped loosely around his neck, but he lost his hat and nearly his conscious state as well since the hand he used was the one also holding his bag.

In his hurry the bag had swung up into his face and probably would have concussed him had it been any heavier.

"Damn," he groaned in annoyance as he watched his hat float away. That had been the one Blaine had given him as a gift a few years back and it was his favorite—not that he would ever admit it to his little brother. Wondering if he should chase it or just accept his loss he was helped along with his answer when he noticed it flutter off into a small alleyway. Oh! Heart beating a little more quickly with new-found hope he took off after it, careful not to slip again.

Making it to the alley he quickly blinked snowflakes from his eyes to get clearer sight before scanning the slightly darker area. Relief flooded him when he was able to spot his hat only to feel his whole body freeze a second later, not from the cold, but from what his hat had gotten caught on. Was that really a _body_?

Heart jumping into his throat, he hurried forward, dropping to his knees next to the still form. Yes. It was a body, but not just any kind of body. He felt his heart sink a little when he took in that it was a young male cat hybrid. The poor thing. Just what the hell had it been doing outside in a storm like this? Scanning the body, taking in the poor excuse for clothing as he grabbed his hat, he noticed that there was a lack of a collar or any other sign that the boy had been 'owned'. But that didn't make any sense. The laws, as outrageous as they could be, clearly stated that all animal hybrids _must_—unless... Had he _purposely_ been left stray?

Anger slowly filled him at the thought. Why would anyone ever be that cruel? Why wouldn't they feel any guilt at the loss of a life? Hybrid or not. Shaking his head slowly, he moved to put his hat in his bag for safe keeping only to be startled when he accidentally bumped the body with said bag and it stirred the slightest bit.

Breath catching a little at the sight, he quickly shoved his hat into his bag before pulling a glove off and moving his hand to the boy's neck to check for a pulse only to quickly draw it back when the body trembled lightly and tried to shrink away, a low helpless mew escaping through barely parted lips.

That one small sign of life had him spurring into action, quickly shoving his glove back on before tying his scarf tightly around his neck. Once he felt it was secure, though not really caring if he lost it at the moment, though it would be _better_ not to, he hurried to slip his coat off and threw it over the curled up form before lifting him carefully and holding him close to his chest. Surprise at how light the body was soon replaced with concern. After grabbing his bag, he got slowly to his feet and started off towards home once more. Hopefully it wasn't too late and the poor thing could still be saved.

-Chapter 2 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** If you are wondering why the chapters are so short... it's mainly because I kind of find posting longer parts on LJ to be a bit of pain. BUT! It does start getting a little longer. And I think as the story goes on it will continue to do so. Maybe not super long but longer than 2 pages! Ehehe...

Also, if you like this then please feel free to check on my other GKM Fill **Glad You Came**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

_**x x x **_

**Chapter 3**

The second he made it back to his apartment, he found himself getting frustrated as he had to fight with his keys to get them to cooperate with him. Didn't his keys understand that he had a life in his hands—literally? He was left to struggle for a few more seconds before finally managing to successfully fight his way inside. As soon as he made it in, he dropped his bag while kicking the door closed behind him then walked over to his couch so he could set the hybrid down.

Now that his arms were free, he allowed himself to tug his gloves and scarf off, setting them aside to dry, before moving to his thermostat and turning the heat up a little. Once finished with that, he moved onto his hall closet to pull out his heated blanket and brought it to his room. Walking over to his bed, he pulled the thick duvet back before setting up the heated blanket. After turning it on and checking that it was working properly, he made his way to his kitchen to gather some supplies he would need at some point.

When he had everything he needed, he went back to his entry to grab his bag, taking everything with him back to his room before returning to his couch to gather his newest patient. His heart went out to the poor thing when he found it trembling and mewing weakly again, though it was clear it was still asleep.

Kneeling down next to it cautiously, in case it woke up, he reached out and gently pulled his coat away from the shaking body. With his coat gone and set aside to dry as well, he paused for only a second before reaching out to slowly remove the thin, wet clothes. A small part of him was happy when the hybrid didn't wake up during the process since he wasn't sure of the mental or emotional state that the thing would wake up in, but he couldn't deny, however, that things would move a little quicker if it was in a conscious state.

When he had the hybrid stripped of all its clothing, a small frown found his lips as his anger started to rise again. Bruises in various states of healing could be found on the places that were most common with abuse. Unlike with humans, an abuser of a hybrid could not simply try to pass it off as the hybrid being clumsy because it was a known fact that most were naturally graceful. Especially cat hybrids—though there was no denying that oddballs _did_ exist but they were so few. So he had no doubt the poor thing had been abused.

Proof also lay in the thin frame where ribs could be easily seen along with other bones that should have had muscle and a healthy layer of fat over them. Another sign of neglect. Before his anger could get the best of him, he was forced to remind himself that this wasn't the worst case he had ever seen. It wasn't that much of a comforting thought since abuse was still abuse, but it helped.

Sighing heavily, he gently gathered the hybrid into his arms once more when it started trembling again and brought it to his room. After setting it down carefully and covering it with the heated blanket, he was happy to see that it only took a few minutes for it to stop shaking. Simply watching for a minute he decided to carry on with doing as much of the examination as he could at the moment.

First thing: take its temperature. He couldn't help wincing a little at the thought. Since the hybrid was sleeping at the moment, and he felt it was best to let it continue to sleep for now, he would have to do it rectally. Never fun.

Pushing himself into full professional mode he turned to get the items he would need while silently hoping the hybrid would be good and sleep through this part. While doing what needed to be done, he thought it best to focus his attention on checking for signs of sexual abuse since physical and starvation were already clear.

Five minutes later he was happy to note that there no signs _and_ that while the temperature was a little on the low side, it wasn't anything to be concerned with. With one less worry, he continued on with the examination by moving down the bed. Since he already had the bottom half of the thing uncovered why not start with its feet? This would also keep him safely away from the mouth for a little longer.

Slowly pulling the feet toward him he was sad that the first thing he noticed were the brittle and rough nails. They were often signs of malnutrition. Which made sense since the poor thing had obviously been starved for more than a few days. The bottoms of its feet didn't seem to be any better off. They were dry, hard, and covered with multiple scars and insect bites.

Shaking his head and resisting the urge to clench his fists he moved his hands to the thin ankles, feeling along the bones for any possible breaks or fractures whether they be old or new. Thankfully he didn't seem to find any but he would still have x-rays taken once his patient was in a conscious state just to be sure.

Feet done for now, he gently moved them back to where they had been and pulled his duvet up over them to keep them warm. With that taken care of, he pushed the heated blanket up slim legs, stopping once he hit the hybrid's upper thighs. The first thing he took in here was the pale and dry skin, neither were really alarming though. Dry skin was common during the winter months and the pale skin was most likely just from the lack of sun or simply its natural complexion.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he brought his hands up to touch the cool skin while being mindful of the bruises. He was surprised to find how firm the muscles were since malnutrition usually affected muscle mass. Maybe it hadn't been a constant thing? That was something to look forward to. Finishing the legs by once again checking for possible breaks or fractures, happy to again find none, he figured he would just push the blanket up a little more so he could check its tail for mites and lice or any possible injuries quickly.

Before he could finish checking its tail, though, the hybrid released a quiet mewl of distress and curled away from him by tucking its body into a tight, protective ball. Moving his eyes up to the face he saw it was still asleep. Was it having bad dreams or was it just finally instinctively reacting to him touching it?

He sat back and exhaled loudly as he decided to leave the rest for later. It didn't seem to be in danger of dying anytime soon. After covering the hybrid fully and tucking it in he pushed himself to his feet and went to his closet to change out of his cold and wet clothes. He now had time to look after himself. After dressing in dry clothes maybe he would make himself something hot to eat.

**xXx**

Kurt didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but it was to a painfully growling stomach and his own quiet mews of discomfort that he awoke to. Now that he was conscious, he heard his mews turn into louder whimpered moans before he could stop it. He was _so_ hungry but—

Suddenly he found himself tensing as his senses alerted him to possible danger. A low warning hiss escaped his throat before he could stop it and he instantly regretted it. He was going to be in so much trouble and punished for sure.

He was beyond surprised when the voice that answered his hiss was a completely unfamiliar one.

"Hey... No need for that. You're safe here."

-Chapter 3 End-

_**x x x **_

**A/N:** There! See? This one was a little longer... just a little. But still longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 4**

After he had spoken, he watched as the hybrid jumped into a sitting position, beautiful glasz colored eyes moving to where he stood as its ears perked forward and its tail stood straight and bristled. When he made no sign of moving or intending to speak again, he noticed that the hybrid started to relax a little. It seemed to look him over curiously before shivering lightly.

Instinctively he moved forward to wrap it back up in the blanket only to be startled a second later when the poor thing reacted on its own instinct and tried to quickly scramble away from him only to then tumble off of the other side of his bed with a frightened yelp. A worried frown creased his brow as he waited to see if it was okay.

When a few minutes had passed and the hybrid had neither resurfaced nor gave any sounds of distress or pain, he tried calling out to it. Again receiving no response, he took a quick, calming breath before slowly moving to the end of his bed so he could get a better view. He found it curled up on the floor, eyes closed and trembling. At least until it seemed to hear his approach. Its ears twitched at his footsteps, eyes shooting open before it quickly sat up again. Catching the sight of tears filling those wide eyes, he quickly stopped moving and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just...," he offered in a low voice while slowly reaching for the heated blanket then kneeling on the floor. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as he pushed at the blanket, sliding it across the hardwood floor until it landed against pale feet.

It jumped at the touch, wide eyes falling to the blanket now at its feet.

"It will keep you warm," he offered, sure that it knew what a blanket was for, but feeling that he needed to say that not only to encourage the hybrid to use it, but to show what his intentions were as well. He only wanted to help.

Glasz eyes moved from the blanket to his face and then back again. After one more glance at his face, it slowly reached down to the blanket, cautiously pulling it up and snuggling into it. He couldn't help the relieved smile that fell over his face at the sight. It turned slightly amused when the hybrid released a surprised trill after it seemed to realize that it was electronically heated.

Watching it for a few minutes, he was reminded of some of the things he had brought from his kitchen when he heard a hungry tummy growl loudly. At the pained wince the hybrid gave, he got quickly to his feet, only pausing when wide eyes shot to him in alarm. Right. It was best to move slowly.

Gingerly making his way over to his nightstand, he grabbed a couple of the boxes he had placed there and went back to the spot he had been in, kneeling down before placing the boxes on the floor. With wide eyes watching him curiously, he carefully moved one of the boxes forward before pushing at it so it too slid across the floor until it bumped against blanketed feet. It didn't jump this time, just stared.

"Drink it. It will help your tummy," he said gently when it made no move to touch the Pedialyte he had passed it.

It didn't reach for it at all nor did it look back at him again. He was about to comment on it before deciding to try something else. Getting slowly to his feet he quietly left the room to go to his kitchen. Maybe it would drink it when he wasn't there, _staring_ at it. He could also get it some of the chicken noodle soup he had specially made for it.

Gathering three small bowls that was more broth than noodle and chicken, he set them up on a tray, adding a warm glass of milk as an after thought, before picking it up and going back to his room. Another smile found him when he saw that his idea had worked and he couldn't help the small chuckle that found its way through his lips when he took in how it had decided to drink it. Instead of fighting with the straw it had simply punctured the box like a vampire.

He instantly felt bad when it dropped the box at his laugh, shrinking away from his approach. Sighing, he knelt again and set the tray down in front of him. Grabbing the other box of Pedialyte, he pushed it forward then moved to sit, crossing his legs.

"Drink that and you can have some of this," he said lightly while waving a hand over the soup.

A small whimper rose from the hybrid's throat as it just stared at him for a minute before wary eyes turned to the juice. It took a few minutes more but finally a pale hand escaped the warmth of the blanket and picked up the box, bringing it to chapped lips so sharp fangs could sink in. He kept his gaze fixated on the soup while it drank and when he heard the empty box touch the floor, he smiled and took a bowl from the tray before carefully sliding it over.

When the sounds of light slurping reached his ears, he smiled again and leaned back on his hands. This was really starting to work out well.

"My name is Cooper Anderson," he offered to the silence, figuring it was only polite to introduce himself now. "What's yours?"

Their eyes met at the question, but the hybrid didn't answer, looking away shyly a few seconds later. He let it go. He didn't need an answer though it would have been nice.

"I work as a vet. I find it very rewarding," he continued speaking, laughing a little when he received a questioning look. He understood where the confusion lay. "It's a type of doctor—an animal doctor. My field lies in hybrids like yourself."

Understanding filled those unique blue eyes as the now empty bowl was lowered from broth-slicked lips and set gently on the floor. He took in how the hybrid looked a little more lively now with approval and slid over a second bowl of soup. It stared at the second bowl with surprise before reaching for it and bringing it to its lips.

Silence fell over them, other than the slurping, for a few minutes until that too became silent. He was just about to ask if something was wrong since it was too soon for it to be finished when he was surprised by the silence being broken by something else.

"Kurt."

The voice was lighter and higher than he had expected but that didn't matter. Because it had finally said something! Looking over at the hybrid he felt something tug at his heart when he took in how shy eyes looked up at him through long lashes and how there was a piece of noodle stuck on a pale chin.

"Sorry?" he whispered, wondering if he could get it to speak more.

"Kurt." It simply repeated. But that was fine. Because at least he now knew its name.

-Chapter 4 End-


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**_x x x_**

**Chapter 5**

The hybrid, Kurt, as he now knew its name to be, was only able to make it through two bowls of soup before he was forced to cut it off. Before the second bowl could even be finished actually. When he had seen pain flash over a pale face as the blanketed body hunched forward a little, he understood that it had eaten a little too much a little too soon. So instead of offering the third bowl, he pushed over the warmed milk, hoping that it would make Kurt sleepy enough to get more rest.

It worked like charm, though, before settling down he watched as Kurt scooted over to sit against the corner of the room. He recognized the instinctive move. Back protected, sleepy blue eyes, and perked ears remained focused on him at all times until the young hybrid finally drifted off.

With a relieved sigh, he got to his feet as quietly as possible and cleaned up the mess that had been made with the feeding. Once finished he checked on the weather with his phone so he could get a feel of how the patients in need of care were. When all seemed to be okay for the night, he went back to his room, pulling his duvet from his bed and settling down on the floor. As soon as he found a comfortable position against the side of his bed, he allowed his eyes to slip closed.

**xXx**

He was awoken a few hours later to sounds of sleepy distress. Blinking tired eyes open sleepily, he took a confused look around his room from where he was laying on the floor before it all came back to him. Quickly pushing himself to a sitting position he looked over to where Kurt seemed to be having a nightmare. He briefly wondered if he should just wait and see if Kurt settled down but then he heard it. Mumbled cries of '_help_', '_I'm sorry_', and '_it hurts_'.

Heart sinking into his stomach, he quickly pushed himself to his knees and crawled over to where Kurt was, placing a gentle hand on a trembling shoulder and shaking it. "Hey. Kurt, wake up."

When he got no response, he shook the shoulder a little harder and was unable to pull away in time when Kurt startled awake, eyes wide with fear, and sharp fangs sank their way into the soft muscle of his forearm. The cry that left his lips was more from surprise than pain. After having been bit too many times to count by temperamental hybrids and young, frightened ones in for their check up, he had grown used to it.

Kurt didn't seem to know that and instantly panicked. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! I know children, especially hybrids ones, are not allowed to threaten adults! I'm sorry!"

He paused in the examination of his arm to look over at where Kurt was cowering and shaking hard. What? Who had said that? Looking Kurt over he felt his heart ache at the sight of innocent eyes wide with fear and lips trembling against the urge to cry. He hated seeing that look ever since his brother had worn it in the wake of his attack nearly two years ago. The thought of Blaine ignited his protective instinct and he found himself reaching for Kurt before he could really think about it.

Kurt tried to flinch away from him, but he managed to successfully collect the smaller frame into his arms, pulling it against his chest and hugging tightly. Kurt fought against his hold, squirming around with a surprising amount of strength before falling limp in defeat after a good couple of minutes or so. When the sounds of soft sobbing reached his ears he freed a hand and brought it up to scratch soothingly at velvet ears.

A small smile formed when Kurt hiccuped in surprise at the touch, shuddering lightly. When no signs of protest were shown, he continued with a little more pressure until they both fell back asleep.

**xXx**

When he awoke again, it was to early morning sunlight and the feel of something vibrating against his chest. Blinking to get his eyes to focus and resisting a yawn it took him a second to figure out what the vibrating was. His phone. Had he set the alarm? Moving a hand to search for it sleepily he found it bumping against a warm body instead of—the hybrid!

More alert, he tilted his head a little only to feel a soft ear twitch against his chin from the movement. When the vibrating increased a little, he was surprised to realize it wasn't his phone all. It was Kurt. Kurt was _purring_. He couldn't help the flood of affection that hit him at that moment. He was able to bask in the feeling for a few minutes until his phone, wherever it was, really did go off.

Kurt jumped awake at the sound and, before he could offer a soothing touch, shot away from him and scrambled back to the safety of the corner while alert eyes and ears scanned for any possible threat.

Sighing, he found his phone and shut the alarm off before checking his messages. Once done he turned his attention back to Kurt, who was now watching him with curious eyes. "Are you hungry?"

Ears perked with interest but no verbal response was given. Smiling in reply, deciding not to push any yet, he got slowly to his feet and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He had pulled out ingredients for something big before remembering he had to go easy on Kurt's stomach. Switching some things out he made porridge with fruit instead. After pouring some Pedialyte in a glass—he was going to miss vampire Kurt—he started to set up a tray before pausing and rethinking it. Maybe he should see if he could get Kurt to trust him enough to come to him.

Nodding his agreement to his own thought he brought breakfast to the table, setting it neatly before going to his room to try to coax Kurt out.

Another smile found its way to his face when he entered the room and found Kurt exactly how he had left him. Same position and everything. "Come on. Breakfast is on the table."

Kurt just stared at him for a few seconds then looked away.

"Kurt?" he questioned softly, concerned.

He could hear Kurt's breath hitch at use of his name. Slowly those blue eyes moved back to where he stood, meeting his with a questioning look.

"Kurt, let's go eat. Before it gets cold," he encouraged while taking a step toward the door and waving his hand. "Come on."

Kurt looked away in thought, a fang popping out to chew on his bottom lip. Just as he was about to call out again, Kurt surprised him by slowly getting to his feet. They watched each other as Kurt took a few steps toward him and he continued to smile to encourage and calm. Kurt had just made it past the end of the bed when he remembered that the blanket had a cord.

"Wait!" he called out, stepping forward without thinking.

Kurt jumped back in alarm, ears back and eyes wide once more.

"No, no! It's not—I just... The blanket. It has a cord attached to it so you won't be able to bring it to the kitchen," he tried to explain, quickly taking a few steps back to seem less threatening.

Blue eyes merely stared at him. Sighing and figuring it was best to just bring the porridge here, he was halted in his actions of actually doing so when he saw Kurt searching for the mentioned cord. Upon finding it, a small sound of surprise rose from a pale throat and those blue eyes met his once more.

Before he could say anything, Kurt was dropping the blanket to the floor with a small pout at the loss. His eyes widened at the sight then quickly fell to the floor at the sight of the now exposed body. He had completely forgotten Kurt was naked.

"Okay. I need to find you clothes. Right." Keeping his eyes on the floor and moving to his closet, he quickly found his large Ohio State Buckeyes jersey for Kurt. He started to look for pants but then decided to have Kurt bathe after eating. Just a shirt would be fine for now.

He turned back to Kurt to find the those blue eyes watching him again, curious and innocent. Quickly dropping his eyes back to the floor, he unfolded the shirt then held it out. "Here. Put this on to keep you warm while you eat."

It took a few long seconds but Kurt finally approached him slowly, gingerly taking the shirt from him and slipping it on. Hearing the rustle of the fabric as it slid over skin he chanced a glance up. Seeing that the shirt was on he smiled before noting the red looked nice against the pale skin. And then he _noticed_.

Taking Kurt in, head to toe, he was _beautiful_. Almost startling so—even as a complete mess. There was a uniqueness to his features that worked for him and his shy demeanor was quite endearing. Which confused him even more. Why would someone want to hurt him? If he was as unwanted as it seemed, then why hadn't he just been given away? He highly doubted the hybrid would have been on the 'market' long.

While Kurt's coloring, chestnut hair with glasz eyes, was more common than rare, the two paired with his pale skin made him more aesthetically appealing. If it came to owning Kurt as a pet, he knew that many women would appreciate his fragile doll look. And though he wasn't sure of his exact age he was sure that Kurt was still at the 'easily trainable' point. He could be anything they wanted. Pet, companion, life-size doll, or...sexual partner. Kurt should have had someone who _cared_.

"Hello?"

Startled from his thoughts he looked back to the hybrid on his mind and saw he was being given a look of confusion and slight...concern?

"Yes?" he asked, again wondering if Kurt would say more.

Kurt just shrugged and picked nervously at a sleeve, stopping a second later when he seemed to notice what he was doing.

They stood in silence for another minute before he released a slow exhale and turned to go to the kitchen. "Come on. Breakfast."

He led the way to the table, listening to Kurt hesitantly follow behind. When he got to the table he pulled out a chair and looked pointedly at the younger male. Kurt looked at him, then the chair, then shook his head.

"N-No?" He was confused by that response. "You...don't want to sit?"

Kurt shook his head again.

"Okay..." He pushed the chair in slowly. "So, do you want to stand then?"

This time it was an unsure shrug.

He sighed. "Are you—I would really like it if you sat at the table with me."

The small whimper that rose from Kurt's throat concerned him.

"It's not allowed...," Kurt whispered, wringing his hands together nervously as his tail curled between his legs and his ears fell back.

He closed his eyes for patience before addressing the frightened child. "Kurt?"

He waited until Kurt looked at him through dark lashes.

"This is my house. And that means we go by my rules. I don't care about the rules you had before. I _want_ you to eat at the table." He tried to sound as firm and gentle as possible while pulling the chair out again. "Please."

"No!" Kurt shook his head frantically, taking a step back. "They'll find out and I'll get into trouble."

He wanted to ask _who_ would but knew it wasn't the right time. "No. No, they won't. I _promise_. It can be—it can be our secret!"

Kurt shook his head more while wrapping his arms around his waist protectively. "No, no, no! We're not allowed to keep secrets! The cold water hurts!"

_What the hell?_

"Kurt? Kurt! Okay! You don't have to sit here. About we..." He trailed off as he walked over to a cedar chest behind his couch and pulled out a large blanket. "What about picnic style?"

Kurt sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he watched him spread the blanket out on the living room floor. "What's...what's a picnic?"

He paused for a second before continuing to straighten the blanket out, sighing sadly. "How about I show you?"

-Chapter 5 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Okay. So it's been brought up on LJ and on here... so I thought I would talk about it in case anyone else wonders at it...:

Yes. I know that Cooper has referred to Kurt as 'it' a lot. And it's not that I wanted Cooper to be 'mean' about it or disrespectful about it. It's only because he didn't know Kurt's name. Also he didn't want to get an attachment to Kurt at first... in a professional kind of way, too.

But, as you should be able to see, that's all changed now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'ed by 'xlinnex' aka 'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 6**

Kurt looked unsure, but curious at that suggestion. He smiled at the curiosity. At least Kurt seemed open to the idea and because of that he was going to give him the most he could from the experience.

"Wait here!" he said with restrained excitement, going to his hall closet to pull out some extra things.

Once he had what he needed, he went back to where the blanket had been laid out and set his things down. With them on hand, he turned to his CD shelf and found one that would help best set the environment. Sliding the CD into his stereo, he pressed play and smiled again when the sounds of nature and a stream flowed from the speakers softly.

He turned to see Kurt's ears perk forward with interest at the noise, eyes looking around the room. He resisted an amused laugh to turn his attention back to the things he had brought from his closet. Grabbing the small fan, he set it up and put it at an angle where the air would blow against them gently like a spring breeze.

With that done, he grabbed the two cans of air freshener and sprayed the pine scented one lightly, keeping an eye on Kurt in case the smell was too strong. Hybrids may not have as keen of senses as their animal counterparts but they were still higher than a human's.

Kurt's nose twitched lightly when the smell reached him, though he didn't seem bothered by it. Just curious like a kitten as he sniffed lightly. With the other can, he sprayed a few times to fill the room with a light lilac scent.

"It smells like outside!" Kurt said with surprise, taking a few small steps closer.

"That's the point." He grinned as he set the cans aside and looked around. Deeming it good enough he turned back to Kurt and approached him slowly.

Kurt's ears fell flat at his approach, his slim body tensing a little as he watched him. He stopped in his steps and held out a hand.

"Come now. Have I hurt you yet?" he asked gently, keeping eye contact.

Kurt fidgeted for about a minute before breathing deeply and exhaling slowly, surprising him when a pale hand reached out for his. He didn't move, instead letting Kurt come to him. When the slightly smaller hand touched his he wanted to pull Kurt in for a tight hug but resisted, knowing it would scare him.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'm happy you trust me in even the smallest amount. You're so brave," he praised the younger male, feeling his earlier affection grow when he took in how Kurt seemed to brighten a little at his words.

Giving the hand a testing tug, he led Kurt to the blanket when there was no sign of resistance and had him sit before he gathered the food from the table. He set it out between them before sitting down as well, holding back a small laugh when he noticed that Kurt would lean into the breeze when the fan passed air over him.

Once Kurt started eating he had to supervise to make sure that the still recovering hybrid didn't eat too fast or too much. As he watched Kurt completely relax, eating carefully and quietly, he hesitated to bring up what he wanted to ask. But he wanted to know—_needed_ to know.

"Kurt?" he spoke slowly, setting his own bowl down.

Kurt replied with a questioning hum, glancing up at him.

"Why...were you outside yesterday? Especially in that storm?" he asked as delicately as possible, keeping an eye on Kurt's body language. He wasn't about to _make_ him talk about it if he wasn't ready yet.

Kurt paused in his next bite, eyes widening a little. When a look of shame crossed over the pale face he wanted to take the question back.

"I...I don't know. I think I did something really bad. My foster parents said something about how I was getting too close to the age when the heat started and they didn't want to deal with it. I don't know what they meant but it must be _really_ bad because Mr. Tom took me outside and l-left...," Kurt trailed off, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms and tail around them.

He took this information in with a frown. Foster parents? Well... that explained a little. He knew that there could be some pretty bad foster families out there, for hybrids and human children alike. There were people who only did it for the money and the government didn't get too involved since it kept the streets _clean_.

Gritting his teeth against the anger that was welling up in him, he tried to take more information from what Kurt had said. '_Age when the heat started_'? If that was true then that should put Kurt between seventeen and eighteen. Most male hybrids reached their 'sexual maturity' around their eighteenth year. It was common knowledge. To everyone. So was the fact that when it came to the foster homes caring for hybrids, the family only had to care for the child until they were sixteen.

At sixteen hybrids were allowed to be 'for sale' as a general rule. So why hadn't Kurt's foster family set that up for him if they didn't want to deal with something like him going into heat as he got older? Sighing silently in frustration at these people, he was sure he knew the answer. The longer Kurt stayed, the more money they would receive.

It didn't take long for him to figure out why the family _also_ decided to just dump Kurt instead of trying to find him a new home when he got too close to eighteen. There was no guarantee of when the heat would actually start once a hybrid was between the seventeenth and eighteenth year mark. And there was no guarantee on how long it would take to sell an abused hybrid—_if_ they even bothered to risk it, which clearly they didn't.

Also, until the first heat, there would no telling whether Kurt would have more Tom tendencies or Queen—knowing really did help when it came to dealing with a hybrid in heat. Hybrids were a bit odd as when it came to the genders of their animal half and their human half... They weren't always the same. It was a bit of a myth that hybrids born from a hybrid mother would have a female animal and a male animal if the father was the hybrid. Since no one bothered to actually experiment with the theory it would probably stay a myth.

"Kurt?" he spoke up slowly after pulling himself from his thoughts. "Do...you know how old you are?"

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes again, blinking a few times before shaking his head. He had to bite back an annoyed sigh. If he _ever_ got his hands on the people who did this to Kurt...

"Kurt. You—this isn't your fault. You weren't bad at all. Your foster parents are the bad ones." He tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, not wanting his anger to bleed through. He had to be calm and assuring for Kurt. "They never should have—"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying as his phone suddenly went off, distracting him. Quickly pulling it out, he looked at the screen to see that it was one of his patient's owners. He jumped to his feet, answering the call as he moved toward the kitchen. The call only took a couple of minutes before he hung up and moved to gather his things. He was needed for a house call.

He had forgotten about Kurt for a moment until he caught sight of him on his feet, looking scared as nervous eyes followed his movement to the door. As he opened the door to leave, he looked back at Kurt again to see him coming toward him slowly. "I'll be back!"

Stepping out, he paused in closing the door when he saw that Kurt was still coming toward him. Worried that he might try to leave, he tried to sound as reassuring as possible in his haste.

"Just stay here, okay?" he said with a quick smile before closing the door.

**xXx**

Kurt's heart was beating wildly as he made for the door, only to stop in his tracks when the door slammed shut. Where was the man going? Did he find his old home? Was that what the call had been about? Taking a few more steps forward, he stopped again at the sharp click of the lock. He had been locked in? Remembering what he had been told, '_j__ust stay here..._', he took a few steps back before sinking to his knees, determined to stay where he had been told to.

Everything so far had been so confusing and unusual for him. He didn't know what to make of it, though he couldn't deny that it made him uncomfortable. Everything was so different from home and he couldn't help feeling like he was being tricked or tested. He wasn't sure if he was passing or if the test would continue until the end and then he would be punished for whatever he had done wrong throughout.

Moving to sit on his butt, he brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest again as a small whimper climbed up his throat. Now he had to go to the bathroom, but he was too frightened to move. Plus, he didn't even know where he was supposed to go. Hopefully the man would come back soon.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt found himself sobbing into his arms with shame and dread at the feel of the warm puddle spreading under him.

**xXx**

He hated the flu season if only because hybrid owners seemed to overreact a lot when it came to their _pets_ getting sick. With that in mind, he made a mental note to make sure to give Kurt a shot as soon as possible to prevent him from catching the flu. He wouldn't have the time to care for Kurt if he ended up sick, what with the others, and Kurt was at a higher risk of getting it from him since he knew he had a few patients who would for sure fall sick before winter was over.

A small smile found its way to his face at the thought of Kurt. He really hoped that Kurt had finished eating once he had left. As he made it to his door he quickly fished out his keys and let himself in. Only to pause in the doorway, smile falling from his face, at the sight of Kurt crying on the floor.

"Kurt?" he questioned with concern as he quickly entered and watched Kurt's whole body tense lightly before he started crying harder. He wanted to ask what was wrong but got his answer when he took a step forward and Kurt shrank away from him, the sight and smell of urine catching his attention. Oh.

Setting his bag down, he shrugged off his coat and moved slowly to crouch down at Kurt's side. He took in the way the hybrid trembled before moving to wrap an arm around shaking shoulders.

"Hey... It's okay. We all have accidents," he said softly into a furry ear, watching with a light smile as it twitched against his warm breath. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Kurt didn't fight him as he moved his hands to thin arms and pulled the shorter boy to his feet. When a sniffling Kurt met his gaze with watery eyes, the affection he had for him grew. Guiding Kurt with a light hand on his arm, he led him to the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom. Now you know where it is the next time you have to go." He smiled at Kurt as he waved an arm around the room.

Kurt took the room in before looking back to him with a small frown. "But...this is _your_ bathroom."

Blinking slowly at the statement, he gave the younger man a curious look. "Yes...it is. But you can use it."

"B-But—" Kurt started to stutter, clearly worried, until he had to stop him. He didn't want to hear what else Kurt had to have possibly dealt with at the hands of _those_ people at the moment. Right now he just wanted to get Kurt cleaned up. And groomed a little while he was at it.

"Kurt, no. Let's just...shower," he said lightly, moving a hand to the small of Kurt's back to guide him toward the tub.

Kurt's eyes suddenly went wide as the hybrid came to a sudden halt before turning to look at him with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry! Please! I-I w-won't do it again."

"I—why are you apologizing?" he asked, confused, as he foolishly continued to try to push Kurt toward the tub.

"I don't n-normally wet the floor! I promise!" Kurt gasped desperately, eyes shooting the shower head a frightened look. "P-Please! I d-don't n-need a shower!"

He opened his mouth to ask what Kurt was talking about only to pause, closing his mouth a second later when something Kurt had said earlier came to mind. About cold water. A frown fell over his face as he quickly released the hybrid from his hold and watched as Kurt nearly collapsed to the floor but managed to catch himself.

"Kurt, I wasn't going to... I—I only wanted to get you cleaned up," he explained softly when nervous blue eyes flicked hesitantly to his face. Kurt didn't respond to him in any way.

He sighed lightly before chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. He needed to figure out a way to get Kurt to trust him enough for a bath, at the very least. Because not only did Kurt need the urine cleaned off before he got a rash, but he just needed to be cleaned in general. From the state of his hair he looked as though he hadn't had a bath in at least a week.

"Kurt?" He waited until he had Kurt's full attention before continuing. "I'd really like to get you washed up. You'll feel so much better and I could finish my examination to make sure you're healthy. If you'd like...you can have a bath. I'll run the water and you can choose the temperature you want it at—I'll even add some of my mom's rose scented bath bubbles if you'd like."

Kurt looked away to stare at his hands for a minute before answering softly. "What are bath bubbles?"

He opened his mouth to explain before trying a different approach, hoping it would work. "Take a bath and I'll show you."

Kurt looked skeptical, eyes seeming to take him in as a whole while trying to figure him out.

"If you don't like it, we'll stop and think of something else. Okay?" he asked carefully, once again keeping eye contact.

Kurt stared back for a couple of minutes before slowly looking away again. "Okay."

-Chapter 6 End-


	7. Chapter 7

Beta'ed by **'xlinnex' **aka **'AmbiguousThoughts'.**

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 7**

Relief washed through him when Kurt agreed and he hurried to get the bath going before Kurt possibly changed his mind from nerves. Turning to his bathroom armoire, he quickly pulled out two fluffy sage green towels and a couple of his mother's rose-scented bubble balls that she kept stored there for when she visited—which wasn't too often.

Setting the towels on the counter by the sink, he moved to the bathtub and turned the water on. A look of concern fell over his face when he noticed how hard Kurt had flinched at the sound from the corner of his eye. Turning to face him, he could see he was starting to lose him as Kurt paled and trembled weakly while looking like he was fighting the urge to bolt.

"Kurt?" he called softly, not wanting to startle the hybrid.

"I...I d-don't think I can—p-please don't make me," Kurt's voice cracked as he took a few small steps back, his tail twitching restlessly behind him.

Sighing lightly, he tried to reassure and calm him. "Kurt... I promise I won't _make_ you if you really don't want to. But, please. At least _try _it. I'll even step away and you can adjust the water yourself if you'd like."

Kurt listened without protest, eyes flicking between where he stood and the running water. Though it seemed to take years, a minute later Kurt finally answered him. "Okay. I'll...try that."

Nodding his understanding, he set the bubble balls down on the ledge of the tub before walking what he felt was a safe distance away. He could feel Kurt's hesitant gaze on him as he moved before Kurt turned back to the tub. When Kurt didn't move one inch, just fidgeted nervously in place, an idea came to him and he didn't waste time putting it to the test.

"Hey. While you adjust the water to how you want it, I'm going to go and clean up in the...entry." He smiled soothingly at the look of shame that crossed over Kurt's face before turning and leaving the bathroom.

Walking to his kitchen, he gathered his cleaning supplies and quickly took care of business. A small laugh escaped as the thought of not wanting pets for _this very reason_ floated through his head. Not that he thought of Kurt as a pet. Or hybrids in general. He understood that some people saw them as just that and only that and he knew some hybrids actually didn't mind being pets but...

Rolling his neck and enjoying the satisfying popping sounds that led to a more loose feeling, he moved to return his supplies and throw the now soiled rags into his little laundry closet to wash later. When he made it back to the bathroom he was pleased to see Kurt crouching next to the tub, one hand held under the running water while the other turned the knobs until he got his desired temperature.

"If you add the plug, you can drop the little pink balls in," he offered gently, leaning against the door frame.

"Ah!" Kurt gasped loudly, jumping in fright as he shot to his feet and quickly turned to face where he was standing with his ears back, tail bristled, and fangs bared. "Oh! I'm—I'm sorry!"

Kurt quickly covered his mouth with a free hand while his tail dropped and curled between his legs.

"It's fine!" He was quick to try to assure, pushing off from the frame. "I didn't mean to scare you. Your reaction wasn't offensive."

Kurt watched him with a wary expression before slowly lowering his hand. Neither moved for the next few minutes until he figured they should stop wasting water and get a move on.

"So...is it at a comfortable temperature for you?" he asked carefully, slowly stepping closer while watching to make sure Kurt was okay with this.

"Yes," Kurt answered lightly, looking down at his feet.

When Kurt didn't seem affected by his approach, he moved to the tub and felt the water for himself. It was warmer than he had expected, but found that that made him happy. Sliding the plug into place, he quickly added the bubble balls, waving his hand through the water to get the bubbles to foam quicker.

A surprised, throaty sound reached his ears as the tub started to fill and he turned to see Kurt leaning a little closer than before with his eyes shining in interest. Again his affection grew when he caught Kurt's nose twitching lightly, the hybrid seeming to sniff with curiosity at the smell of roses filling the air.

"Those are bubbles?" Kurt asked with childlike wonder that was both depressing and endearing as he reached out slowly.

"Yep!" he answered with a light laugh, leaning away to give Kurt more room.

The second Kurt's fingertips touched the soft mass of bubbles, a surprised gasp fell from Kurt's throat and he jerked his hand back a little. Staring for a few seconds, Kurt blinked before reaching out again. Sticking his whole hand in, his eyes widened a little when he pulled it back and bubbles clung to his skin. "It feels...weird."

He laughed fondly at Kurt's expression before gasping and quickly reaching for Kurt's hand, pulling it away from the curious tongue that had popped out to taste. "Kurt, yuck. Don't taste them. They'll probably make you sick."

Their eyes met, Kurt looking a little shocked, and it wasn't until he felt Kurt's pulse fluttering wildly against his fingertips where he was holding on to his wrist that he realized he had acted a little hastily again. He quickly released the pale limb, pushing his hands into his lap.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, watching as Kurt brought his hand to his chest protectively.

Kurt gave him a confused look for a few seconds before his face relaxed and he lowered his hand. "It's...okay."

"Really! I didn't mean to—whoa!" His attention was quickly turned from Kurt when he noticed how full the tub was getting. Moving quickly, he turned the water off then pulled the plug up to drain a little of the water otherwise Kurt wouldn't be able to get in without it spilling over the edge.

With the water at an acceptable level, he quickly replaced the plug before pulling his arm out and wiping the water off on his shirt.

"So...your bath is ready. If you'll just undress and climb in then we can get you washed up," he said with another smile as he turned to face Kurt again.

Kurt simply blinked once before standing upright and pulling the jersey over his head, apparently unashamed of his nudity in front of other people. Of course, he wasn't too sure why he suddenly seemed shy about it either. He saw his patients naked all the time. Before he could get too far into those thoughts, his attention was brought back to Kurt as the smaller boy stepped into the tub gingerly.

Hesitating for only a second, Kurt slowly sat down. He watched as Kurt winced lightly and shifted a few times, the movements seeming to aggravate his bruises, until finally settling into the bubbly warmth. A small, pleasured trill seemed to rise from Kurt's throat before he could stop it which caused Kurt to shoot him a nervous glance. He just smiled at him before going back to the armoire to get a washcloth.

After handing the washcloth over to a curious Kurt he pointed out which soap and shampoo to use before turning to leave the bathroom. He didn't get a chance to make it past the door, however, when Kurt suddenly called out to him.

"M-Mister Cooper?" Kurt's voice was low as he started to push himself out of tub, almost like he was about to chase him down. "Where are you...?"

His growing affection for Kurt suddenly exploded past the point of no return. It was wrong to get this attached, but he couldn't help it. There was just _something_ about Kurt and his vulnerability that he couldn't ignore. Maybe it was because Kurt made him think of Blaine or maybe it was just because Kurt was special.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, trying not to coo at the young man before him. It would be a little weird considering he was a grown man and Kurt was nearly an adult as well. Plus they just didn't have that kind of bond—something he really should not forget. But then he remembered what Kurt had called him. '_Mister Cooper_'! And that made him want to coo all the more.

Kurt looked away, sinking back into the water and wrapping his arms around his torso. "Please...please don't go."

The words were spoken so low that he nearly missed them but he managed to catch them. And his heart swelled. Then sunk. He wasn't sure what to think. A part of him was touched that Kurt had asked if it meant that Kurt was starting to trust him but there was the other part that couldn't deny that Kurt could also be asking out distrust. That Kurt didn't trust him out of sight where he couldn't keep an eye on him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he drew in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Either way, it didn't matter. Kurt had asked him not to leave so he wouldn't. This was a good chance to build the trust he wanted to have. Opening his eyes he smiled for what had to be the millionth time since first meeting Kurt and walked over to sit on the toilet, after closing the lid.

"Okay. I'll stay," he answered, making sure to use a tone to let Kurt know he was not bothered in the least by the request.

Kurt watched him silently for a minute or two before turning his attention to the washcloth he had been handed, sniffing at it lightly before scooping up some bubbles with it. Kurt seemed amused by the bubbles and spent the first few minutes of his bath just playing with them. When Kurt actually got to washing himself, Cooper decided to distract himself by asking some questions.

The first one that came to mind made him a little hesitant but if he was to ever understand Kurt and where he had come from then he would need to start from the beginning. Shifting around a little, to get more comfortable, he crossed a leg over the other and placed his hands on his knees.

"Kurt? What...what happened to your parents?" he asked slowly, his eyes seeking out Kurt's if Kurt bothered to look back at him.

Kurt twitched at the question, dropping the washcloth in his surprise, before glasz eyes rose to meet his. A flash of pain flitted over Kurt's face before he looked back to the bubbles, hands seemingly searching for the now hidden cloth. Just when he started to doubt that he would get an answer, a quiet voice spoke up. "They died."

-Chapter 7 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Sorry it took this long to get this posted!~ I didn't have internet for a bit and I just got the beta'd chapter back today. So... yeah! Oh, but if you're interested in seeing the next part, you can view it at the GKM prompt! There's a link to it on my Tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'ed by **'xlinnex'** aka **'AmbiguousThoughts'**.

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 8**

Kurt's parents had _died_? That answer surprised him as much as it didn't. It didn't surprise him that, naturally, something terrible must have happened for Kurt to end up a part of the system, but it _did_ surprise him that Kurt actually knew what had happened. Though, he wasn't sure if this was something Kurt had been told or if he was just old enough to remember. Well...there was one way to find out.

"Your parents died?" he repeated softly, a sympathetic expression on his face. When Kurt nodded in reply, lifting the washcloth he had finally located out of the water, he added, "I'm really sorry to hear that. May I ask how they died?"

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before sadness fell over his face. "I... My mom had gotten sick and the doctor couldn't cure her, I think. When my mom died, my dad got heartsick. At least that's what the people doctor said. His heart was too sad and, in the end, he couldn't be saved either. Mister Tom once said that my dad just didn't want to be saved."

Silence fell over them as he took that information in and Kurt seemed lost in the brought up memories. It lasted for a few minutes until Kurt said something that made his heart clench.

"My heart was sad too and it hurt a lot...," Kurt spoke up quietly, raising his knees to his chest. "But I guess my heart wasn't sad enough so I could go with them."

Kurt had wanted to go with his parents? It wasn't unusual for young children to want to be with their parents but from the way it sounded, Kurt understood death. And he understood what going with them would have meant for him.

"Kurt..." He really didn't know what to say. Especially with how those words made him once again think of his younger brother. Of Blaine's pain after he had been attacked by ignorant people.

"At least they wanted me...," Kurt mumbled the words quietly against his raised knees, so low that he barely caught what the younger male had said.

Those words had him on his feet and moving to Kurt's side before he could really think of the possible consequences of acting so thoughtlessly. He saw Kurt's eyes widen and ears fall flat at his approach, and he saw how Kurt flinched back when he reached his hands out, but that didn't stop him. He took the pale face into his hands, gently, and held it so Kurt couldn't turn away.

"Don't...don't say that. Don't think it! You're wanted—_I_ want you! I want you to be here. And alive...happy. I'm happy to have met you. Maybe the circumstances weren't exactly ideal but that doesn't matter," he said firmly before pulling Kurt to his chest and hugging him close. "I don't know where you came from...but that's _not_ how it's supposed to be. That's not how life should be."

Kurt didn't say anything. Just trembled lightly, the smaller body stiff in his arms. He didn't release it though. Kurt wasn't fighting him, so he didn't feel the need to let go. It was all just too sad. Especially to hear one so young talk like that. It had made him sick when he had seen how Blaine had questioned things about his existence and himself after his attack. He could see Kurt going down that same road if he didn't help him...and that meant by doing more than just patching him up and sending him on his way to a good home.

Hugging Kurt a little more, he thought over what had been said again before mentally pausing at what Kurt had said about his parents.

"Kurt? Your mother was a hybrid too, wasn't she?" he asked lightly, loosening his hold a little.

It took a few long seconds but Kurt slowly relaxed, answering lightly.,"Yes...she was."

He nodded at the answer, letting a few seconds pass before asking his next question. "Do you know what she was sick with?"

He could feel Kurt shake his head against his chest. Oh. Well. Maybe...

"Do you remember what her symptoms were?" he asked slowly, loosening his hold a little more.

There was another few seconds of silence before, "What—What are symptoms?"

Breathing a small laugh through his nose at the innocent question, he gave one quick squeezing hug before releasing Kurt completely. "Do you know what she was like before she died? Was she tired more than usual? Coughing a lot? Had troubles breathing? Things like that..."

"Oh. No, not really." Kurt answered right away this time, settling back into the water and hugging himself for a minute.

He made a mental note to make sure to check Kurt for any genetic sicknesses common in hybrids that could catch up with him down the road, possibly passed along by his mother. Another few minutes of silence passed between them before Kurt finally moved, searching for the once again lost washcloth. Once it was found, he resumed cleaning himself.

He watched this for a second before turning to go back to the toilet only to pause and slowly turn back. A bonding idea had suddenly popped into his head and he was, a little shocking even to himself, rather eager to test it out.

"Kurt?" When cautious, but curious, eyes turned to him he continued speaking. "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

Mild surprise flashed over the pale face before Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion. "W-Wash my hair? You...want to wash my hair?"

"Sure. If you don't mind. It'll give me something to do besides just sit here," he replied with a small smile before adding with sudden inspiration, "And I can finish checking you over, like I mentioned previously."

"Oh," Kurt replied thoughtfully before his pale cheeks tinged pink. "O-Okay. If...if you want to."

"Thank you for your trust," he returned, grateful once more, as he unbuttoned and rolled up his work shirt's sleeves. Once they were out of the way, he moved to kneel next to the tub before reaching behind Kurt to grab the shampoo bottle, hesitating when he noticed how Kurt tensed. "Are you sure?"

It took a moment, but Kurt eased back to his relaxed position and nodded slowly.

Moving at a careful speed, he grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hand before closing the bottle and setting it back. Rubbing his hands together a few times, so as to get the shampoo spread around more evenly, he then brought it to Kurt's hair and gently began to rub it in while being mindful of the alert cat ears.

He couldn't stop smiling when they would twitch against his hands every time he brushed by them; well, he couldn't stop until he felt the numerous snarls beneath his fingertips. Kurt's hair didn't look as bad as it now felt. Turning all of his focus to the hair in his hands, he started checking for fleas and lice. It was a little harder, what with the bubbly shampoo, but he still couldn't seem to find any after a good ten minutes of searching. Which was a relief.

Dipping his hands into the bathwater to rinse them off a little, he then brought his hands to Kurt's delicate ears to check them over the best he could. He was just rubbing his thumbs over the base to check for bumps or bites when he was pleasantly surprised by a few seconds of purring, cut short when Kurt seemed to catch himself and stopped.

He could see the pale neck turn red as Kurt tensed again, trying to shrink away. "I...I'm sorry."

Placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders, he held him in a loose grip while being careful to make sure that, hopefully, he didn't make Kurt feel trapped. "Hey, it's okay. Really! I don't mind that you purr, Kurt. It's in your nature and I think it's nice. It's nice to know when you feel good."

When Kurt didn't reply or try to shrink away again, he patted a bare shoulder gently before going back to the ears and checking them over. Again, with nothing to be found, he sighed softly in relief before very carefully rising the shampoo out. When that was taken care of, after making mental notes to call Tina Cohen-Chang for a grooming appointment and Hiram Berry for skin care advice, he allowed his focus fall to the multiple bruises that stood out on the pale and thin body.

He had _meant_ to reach for the conditioner but instead found his fingers trailing over wet, slick skin. Coming across a rather large bruise on Kurt's arm, he forgot to ease off before brushing over it and the reaction to the touch was one he had not expected. At all.

A pained mew fell from Kurt as he jerked away violently from the touch before bolting out of reach, water splashing everywhere with Kurt's movements until the younger male turned to face him with fearful eyes. The thought that Kurt could fear him made his heart drop down into his stomach.

Moving to stand, so he wasn't kneeling in the puddle that was starting to form from the spilled water, he barely made it fully upright before he caught sight of Kurt paling even more than he already was, his thin body trembling.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry...," Kurt gasped desperately, his wide eyes seeming to plead for forgiveness as well.

"Kurt, I—" He wanted to apologize. He didn't know what he had done wrong but it obviously wasn't a good thing.

Kurt flinched at his name, whimpering as he scrambled to his feet. "I won't do it again!"

Now he was confused. What had Kurt done? Taking a step toward the frightened hybrid in his own confusion seemed to be a big mistake.

"No, no, no, no!" Kurt begged, voice starting to choke up as he tried to move backwards.

He watched in what felt like slow motion as Kurt bumped into the end of the tub and jumped, before quickly trying to move to the side. Tripping over the ledge, Kurt fell to the floor. He watched as Kurt instinctively tried to turn his body to 'land on his feet' but his hands slipped on the water and he ended up face planting.

"Kurt!" he cried out, deeply concerned.

Kurt twitched at his name, quickly pushing himself up after.

He felt his eyes widen when he spotted specks of blood of the floor. Eyes quickly moving to the hybrid, he wasn't surprised to see blood trailing down Kurt's upper lip and chin from where he had apparently bumped his nose and bitten his lip on impact with the floor.

"Kurt, you're bleeding...," he said faintly, still shocked by the reaction.

Kurt just shook his head wildly before turning and fleeing the bathroom, slipping a few times on the floor. Scared that Kurt was either going to try to leave or hurt himself more somehow, he quickly gave chase. Something that frightened Kurt more, even though that really wasn't his intention.

"No, please! I'm sorry!" Kurt called out before running into his bedroom.

This move surprised him a little. In a way he could understand it since it was a room that Kurt was familiar with, even in the slightest bit, yet it confused him as well. Why, if Kurt was trying to flee him, would he choose to go to a room with no other exits but the one? Thus leaving him trapped.

Just as he entered his room, he spotted slim legs disappearing under his bed. A common move for a frightened child or animal. Stopping in the doorway for a second, to slow his racing heart, he kept his gaze on his bed before slowly approaching. Once close enough, he dropped to his knees before moving to lay on his belly.

A soft whimper and loud sniffles reached his ears as his eyes caught sight of Kurt huddled under his bed, scooting away from him at the sight of him now so close. It hit him again how small Kurt was as he took in how the hybrid fit under his bed compared to himself. Not that he'd try it, but he could see that if _he_ tried to slide under his bed it would be a really tight fit. He'd have to struggle.

Laying his cheek on one hand, he brought the other up to rest by his chin. He really wanted to reach out for Kurt but knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Kurt...," he called softly, voice hoarse all of a sudden. Kurt just shrank away more. "Kurt, please. I don't know what I did wrong...but I'm sorry."

When Kurt didn't give him any kind of response he felt his throat start to close up.

"Please. Help me understand," he begged lightly, his hand twitching with the need to reach out. Before he could give in to that need, though, he was struck with a feeling of déjà vu. Like he had been here before—no. He _had_ been here before. Maybe it wasn't this _exact_ situation but it was similar. Again. Again Kurt was making him think of Blaine.

Still no response. Just the sound of quiet sobbing. A sound that tore at his heart more than it probably should considering he had no connection, really, to Kurt.

"Kurt. Please come out," he called out, a hint of pleading in his tone. He hated that even though Kurt was _right there_...he felt so far away now. He hated it more that he had caused it. That this was his fault. "Please..."

Kurt just turned his head away from him, sniffling more while still damp ears stayed perked in his direction.

He was now at a lost as to what to do. He couldn't _force_ Kurt to come out but he didn't really want to wait patiently for Kurt to come out on his own either. For one thing, he wanted to check on his fresh injuries. To make sure they weren't as bad as they seemed. He also wanted to get Kurt clothed before he got too cold. And he just wanted to know what he had done; to know what had set Kurt off like that.

He tried pleading again, begging for Kurt to come out only to be ignored. He tried to assure that he wouldn't hurt him, that he only wanted to help, only to be ignored some more. Finally he silenced himself, deciding to just lay there and watch Kurt until he was ready to come out.

A half an hour had passed before another idea came to him as he drifted between watching Kurt and thoughts of his brother. Songs. Blaine had always loved singing—still did, actually—and often expressed himself through song when he couldn't find the right words. He also knew music to be healing for some people. It was worth a try.

"Kurt?" he called out lightly, knowing he had the other's attention when the thin body tensed. "Would you like me to sing a song for you? My younger brother and I used to sing together when I was still living at my parents' house. I'm not too bad."

The only response he received was a slight twitch to Kurt's right ear. For some reason it was a twitch he took to mean interest. Which had hope starting to thrum through his heart again.

"Would you like that?" he tried to ask evenly, to keep the excitement out of his voice.

His hope grew when Kurt finally turned to face him, tired eyes meeting his. Nothing was said, but nothing needed to be. With a small, relieved smile he opened his mouth and began to sing.

-End Chapter 8-

_**x x x **_

**A/N:** So... a lot of you keep asking when we will see Blaine.

I honestly don't know—at least not part/chapter wise. I cannot give a definite answer. Story wise, though, it will still be a bit. Cooper still needs to get Kurt taken care of and relaxed. He still needs to learn about Kurt's past—which is coming up soon.

You'll get to see Blaine in a phone conversation or mention, like before, but that's about it for now. Sorry?


	9. Chapter 9

Beta'ed by **'xlinnex'** aka **'AmbiguousThoughts'**

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 9**

"_This time, this place, misused, mistakes... Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left...,_" he started singing, soft and slow, not caring about the way his voice cracked a little from the lack of warming up. He wasn't trying to sound like a professional musician anyway. He just wanted to sing a song for Kurt. Without really thinking about it, he started singing what made him think of Blaine. "_'Cause you know...that I love you, I have loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long... I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore..._"

Closing his eyes, he fought against the memories that tried to rise to the forefront of his mind. After taking a slow, deep breath he continued on with the song.

"_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance... 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand... I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up, 'Cause you know, you know..._" Again, images of Blaine after his attack flashed through his mind's eye and he fought to repress them. Skipping a few verses, sure Kurt wouldn't mind—if he even _knew_ this song, he moved on to the part he wanted to relay the most...if only he had the courage to deliver the message to his brother. "_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say...I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long, so keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it, hold on to me and never let me go... Kee—_"

He didn't get to finish the song as he cut himself off, startled and eyes popping open when he felt something warm touch his nose. The sight of Kurt so close to him had his breath hitching. He hadn't heard when the hybrid had moved but he had obviously felt it when Kurt suddenly touched his nose to his own.

Glasz eyes gazed sadly into his, Kurt's warm breath fanning rhythmically against his chin. "Don't cry..."

The words were soft and pleading. And shocking. Brows furrowing, he blinked once and frowned lightly when he felt the wetness of what had to be tears clinging to his lashes. He had cried? He hadn't even noticed, being so lost to his memories.

"Mister Cooper?" Kurt's light voice had him snapping back from his thoughts once again, his attention moving to the hybrid before him where Kurt was giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"What? No, don't be," he replied quickly, moving back a little in hopes that Kurt would get the hint and come out now. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

Kurt frowned thoughtfully at him, tilting his head to the side a little with both ears perked forward. "But...you were singing a song for me. A-And it made you sad."

"What—oh, no. That's...that's not why I was sad," he corrected gently, running a hand through his hair. "I was just thinking about some things from my past."

Kurt looked to the floor, chewing on his bottom lip. "Oh."

Before the silence that started to fall over them could settle too much, he scooted back a little more and moved his head to rest on the floor so he could look comfortably at Kurt. "Are you getting cold under there?"

He tried to keep his tone simply curious, not wanting Kurt to feel that he was being led in any direction.

It took a moment, but when Kurt met his eyes again, the hybrid nodded slowly. He nodded his understanding to Kurt's response before asking him another question. "Do you feel comfortable coming out? Or...should I leave?"

Watching Kurt give him another thoughtful look, he waited patiently before smiling with a silent sigh of relief when Kurt finally nodded slightly before speaking.

"I...I want to come out," the hybrid said lightly, hesitantly pulling himself out from under the bed.

Scooting back more as Kurt came out, he remembered the boy was still naked from the bath a second later and quickly, but carefully, reached for the sheet on his bed and held it out once Kurt had pushed himself into a sitting position.

The sheet was taken with a silent nod of thanks and he smiled more before slowly getting to his feet.

"I'm going to go and get your towels—unless...you'd like to finish your bath? You don't have to, though!" he quickly added when he saw Kurt starting to frown apprehensively. "Not if you don't want to."

"I...I'm done," Kurt answered slowly, watching him intently with large eyes. Like he was waiting for him to get angry or show any kind of displeasure.

He simply smiled in understanding, nodding once, and left the room at a pace that was hopefully non-threatening. When he came back to the room, towels and a few other things in hand, he was amused to see Kurt rubbing his cheek rather contentedly against the sheet. He wasn't sure if Kurt was appreciating the scent or the feel—maybe both—but knew it was..._cute_. It was at times like this when he could understand why some people liked to have hybrids as pets. And why young ones were especially favored when it came to merely wanting a companion or playmate.

Seeing an ear twitch in his direction at his approach, he paused just inside the doorway to announce his returned presence so he could try to build up the trust between him and Kurt that he would never try to sneak up on the younger male.

"I'm back," he called cheerfully, only stepping closer when Kurt's eyes met his and didn't give any sign of not wanting him to come any closer. "And I've brought some extra things with me...if you'd like to see them."

Kurt gave him a look of interest that helped the last few traces of hesitance that he had over what had happened earlier disappear and the confidence that they could move on positively from it growing.

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly, seeming more curious than wary—a surprise, as he reached up to accept the towels behind held out to him. "Oh, thank you."

"Well," he started, sitting down slowly in front of where Kurt was as the hybrid brought one of the towels to his face, nuzzling against it before slowly rubbing it through his hair. "I brought along a comb for your hair, lotion for your skin—my mother's favorite moisturizer...apparently it's really good stuff, some stuff for your lip, and salve to help—h-help your bruises heal faster."

He watched as Kurt tensed lightly at the mention of his bruises before hiding his face in the towel and looking away. He wanted to ask about it—to ask what had happened to him but respected that Kurt didn't seem to want to talk about it at the moment. Which was fine. For now. Instead he would focus on getting Kurt physically healthier and, hopefully, feeling better.

"Kurt? Is that okay? Can I use these things to help you feel better?" he asked lightly, trying to keep his tone even and uncaring of what the hybrid decided.

"I...," Kurt trailed off, peeking out from under the towel and looking too unsure of how he wanted to answer. "W-Will it hurt?"

Raising a brow in surprise at that question, he opened his mouth to reply that it wouldn't before pausing. He couldn't _honestly_ answer with that. Because tugging on snarls, cleaning a cut lip, and rubbing over the bruises was bound to painful, even in the _slightest_ amount and if he lied now, even unintentionally, he could shatter Kurt's trust once again and probably never get it back. What help would he be then?

"I'd like to say that it won't, but I can't guarantee that. I _do_ promise, though, that it won't be too horrible and that if it gets to a point that you can't stand it then we can stop right away," he answered slowly and carefully, making sure to keep eye contact once more. "I think it's one of those things where what little pain there is, it's worth it in the end. Because you'll be much healthier and happier."

Kurt gave him a thoughtful look before frowning curiously as he pulled the towel from his head and wrapped it around his shoulders. "It is? How?"

He smiled lightly, happy that Kurt was actually interacting with him instead of shying away or leaving him to guess what Kurt wanted from him. "Well...the comb, for your hair, will probably hurt a little when getting the tangles out—Blaine used to hate it _so_ much—but once they are all out your hair will feel better and it will be easier to clean. You'll be less itchy and you can also do more with your hair, as well. With the lotion...it will stop your skin from getting so dry, especially now that it's winter. My salve will help the bruises to heal so you don't have to worry about bumping them the wrong way and I want to take a look at your lip. It was bleeding earlier and I want to make sure it will heal without leaving a scar to your pretty face."

His teasing smile at the 'pretty' comment didn't last long when Kurt suddenly blushed and shied away, turning his smaller body from him completely.

He was about to ask if he had said something wrong when he heard Kurt speak up, words slightly mumbled. "I...I'm not—y-you shouldn't tease..."

"But I...I'm _not_ trying to make fun of you, Kurt. I really do think—" Before he could finish trying to justify his words, Kurt cut him off sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm _not—_I'm too soft for a boy, but too masculine for a girl. E-Everyone says so... I'm—I-I'm _unnatural_. And so no one liked me."

-Chapter 9 End-

_**x x x **_

**A/N: **I am so, so, SOOOO sorry about the long time it took to update! D: Life, work, and blocking suck so, so much!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, yeah. So here is the chapter I completely forgot to post! Lol, oops? Hopefully now Chapter 11 will come easier since the flow should be more fluid!

_**x x x**_

**Chapter 10**__

He didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to refute those claims, to explain it wasn't true just because someone else thought so... but he didn't want to create anymore friction. He could tell that Kurt was set in those thoughts, through no fault of his own, of course, if that is what he had always been told. He wouldn't let Kurt continue to think those things about himself, though. Taking a slow breath, he held it for a few seconds before releasing and looking patiently to the hybrid.

"I like you, Kurt." He said the words firmly, hoping that it would help Kurt believe him. "I know I don't know you very well, yet, but I _do_ like you. And I don't think you're unnatural in the least."

Glasz eyes turned to him, filled with surprise and slight disbelief. "W-What?"

Meeting Kurt's gaze, he smiled gently to try to assure him while nodding slowly. "Honestly."

Kurt stared back, silent for a minute, before frowning lightly. "But... but t-they said that—"

Taking a quick inhale for patience, he did his best to keep his voice calm and gentle. He didn't want Kurt to sense his frustration and think it was because of him. "Kurt, those... _people_ are entitled to their thoughts, just like I am mine. Do _you_ think you're unnatural?"

Watching as Kurt's brows rose in surprise at the question, he couldn't help smiling a little more when Kurt's expression fell into one of confusion. Did this mean he wasn't as stuck in those ugly thoughts as he had feared?

"But... but they said that—" Kurt tried to repeat only to fall silent, tensing when he placed a gentle hand on the hybrid's arm.

He made sure to keep the touch light, ready to pull back should Kurt give any kind of sign that was what was needed.

"Don't think about them. Don't think about me. It's _you_, Kurt. Do _you_ think that?" He asked carefully, slowly pulling his hand back.

He felt a tugging at his heart when those wide, pretty eyes started filling with tears. Kurt seemed rather overwhelmed to be asked what he, himself, thought. The poor thing.

"I... I don't know." Kurt finally answered weakly, looking down with shame as his ears fell flat against his hair.

"Hey, hey that's okay..." He quickly offered in comfort, wanting to reach out but holding back this time.

When Kurt didn't respond in any way, he thought about letting the silence go on until he saw the frown on Kurt's features. Worried that he might be thinking too hard about the past and what his foster family may have said to him or about him, he quickly turned his attention back to the things he had brought.

"Kurt?" He paused, only continuing once he had the hybrid's attention. "Would you like me to use the things I brought?"

Watching as Kurt sat up straighter, taking in the items, he released a silent sight when Kurt gave a small shrug. Silence started to fall over them again until Kurt broke it with a hesitant question.

"Will... will you s-stop if it hurts?" Kurt asked lightly, eyes wary as they looked over the items once more.

He swore his heart fluttered with more renewed hope. Kurt was going to place trust in him again so soon? "Yes! Yes, of course!"

The promise was a little overexcited, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Kurt's eyes met his for a second or two before moving to look at sheet-covered lap.

"Okay..." He agreed softly as his hands clung tightly to the towel around his neck.

"Okay." He repeated with a fond smile. "And thank you... for your trust and for being brave."

He watched as Kurt blushed lightly before focusing back on his task.

"So. Which would you like to try first? I suggest the stuff for your lip." He commented lightly, eyes back on the hybrid to look for any signs of discomfort.

Brows furrowing on Kurt's face, he watched quietly as Kurt brought fingertips to his lip and prodded gently before wincing and hissing in slight pain when he touched where he had bitten. Glasz eyes met his before Kurt nodded slowly.

He nodded back before applying some of the cream to his finger. Just as he was about to reach for Kurt's face he paused. "Kurt, honestly? This might sting and tingle a little... but I _promise_ that just means it's working and it won't be too strong."

When he saw fear and hesitation fill those wide eyes, he couldn't help mentally holding his breath while wondering what Kurt would do now. Luckily it only took a second to find out, the hybrid releasing a shaky sigh before meeting his eyes again in a silent gesture to continue.

He smiled, proud of Kurt, before pushing forward and gently applying the cream.

"I'm sorry..." Fell gently from his lips when Kurt hissed once more, a small whimper soon following.

"It tingles." Kurt pouted, turning his head away after a few seconds.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not too painful, though?" He asked gently as he tried to wipe the excess cream off his hand.

Kurt seemed to pause, thinking about his answer, before turning back to look at him and slowly shaking his head with a slight look of surprise. "Just tingles and—_oh_! N-Numbing."

At Kurt's surprised and questioning tone he had to hold back a small laugh, moving his hand to stop Kurt's when the smaller boy tried to touch at his lip. Kurt tensed for a second on the contact before relaxing and letting his hand fall back to his lap. After about thirty seconds, Kurt pouted his lip out a little.

"It... doesn't hurt anymore." The surprise in Kurt's tone was cute and the words were good to hear.

"Good." He answered aloud with a light smile while picking up the comb. "So... can we maybe try this next?"

-Chapter 10 End-


End file.
